


never did believe in the ways of magic

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin and Donna and a snowball fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	never did believe in the ways of magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the Flash Rare Pair Week day 2- snowball winter fluff

"Oh, you are kidding me."

Quentin turns slowly, rubs the back of his head and neck in an effort to dislodge some of the snow that's threatening to turn to water and trickle down the back of his neck under his scarf. The sight he sees - Donna, bundled up adorably in jacket and scarf, matching hat pulled down low over her head, matching mittens on her hands clasped with glee, a grin on her face that's warm enough to melt the snow - makes him want to smile, or at least it would if it weren't for the aforementioned water threatening to trickle down his back. 

"Sorry." Donna holds up her hands in the most insincere apology he's ever seen outside the precinct booking room. It becomes even more insincere when her peals of giggles cross the few feet that separate them. 

"What was it you said when I first told you where we were going?" Her cheeks darken as he closes the distance between them and not, he thinks, because of the cold. "Something like, 'I'm from Las Vegas, Quentin! A desert state, Quentin!'" He pitches his voice several octaves higher, adds a whine that's all too familiar from his daughters' teenage years. "'I don't do snow and cold, Quentin!'" 

By now, he's standing in front of her and she's still smiling, though she's covering it well with a mock affronted look. "I do not sound like that."

"Little bit." His hands go to her waist, pull her close. He meets scant resistance, her hands landing on his shoulders like they belong there. He's beginning to think they do. "You do realise, of course..." He sways her in his arms a little bit, just because he can, because he likes the fact that he can be playful with her. It's a long time since he's felt anything like this carefree and he's constantly surprised that he's actually capable of it. "That now I have to retaliate... and it'll escalate into an all out war that ends with us both soaking wet and freezing..."

The smile that's playing around her lips has changed from amused to knowing. "So we'll have to go back to the room and strip off, warm each other up?"

He grins. "Something like that."

"Well then, Detective Lance..." She leans back in his arms, her eyes dark, her expression sultry and his heart rate speeds up a notch. "I say we just cut to the end game and forget the snowball fight entirely."

He chuckles as he draws her in for a kiss. "Why, Miss Smoak... I like the way you think."


End file.
